Crazy In Love
by Destiney1
Summary: James is totally infatuated with Lily. She secretly likes him but often tells him to bugger off afraid of ruining their friendship. What happens when two friends try to set them up, utter chaos when Peter gets involved.
1. One

Crazy in Love  
  
  
  
By: Destiney Weasley  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, in this fic that includes the marauders, Lily, and Arabella Figg or whoever else may show up in this fic.  
  
  
  
Summary: James is totally infatuated with Lily. She secretly likes James but often tells him to bugger off afraid of ruining their friendship. What happens when two of their friends try to set them up: utter chaos when Peter gets involved.  
  
  
  
--Chapter One--  
  
  
  
"Lady Lily!" James exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Lily cowered behind her two friends as James bulldozed his way in her direction. Lily's face was growing red from embarrassment and her friends were laughing their asses off.  
  
  
  
"Don't let him threw" Lily said meekly to her two friends.  
  
  
  
The two girls jumped out of the way. It was either that or suffer the consequences of being thrown half way across the room, James didn't let anything stand in his way when it came to Lily.  
  
  
  
"Lily Flower, I missed you!" James said grabbing her and bringing her into a tight hug. He proceeded to pick her up and spin her around in circles.  
  
  
  
James was completely head of heels in love with Lily. She was beautiful with curly locks of silky red hair that smelled of vanilla. Her eyes were two emeralds placed on a porcelain flawless face. They sparkled constantly there was never not a twinkle radiating from her enchanting eyes. Lily was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon, she was perfect.  
  
  
  
"James put me down" Lily demanded.  
  
  
  
"But love, I haven't seen you all summer" James replied sounding hurt. He set her down so that her feet were firmly planted on the ground.  
  
  
  
"James Potter, let go of me right now!" Lily said hotly. Sure he had put her down but he still had his arms wrapped around her waist, hers not his.  
  
  
  
"Nope" he replied smugly tightening his grip "not till you promise to go on a date with me."  
  
  
  
"Oh bugger! A little help from the peanut gallery, please" Lily pleaded to the five people that were literally rolling around on the ground laughing.  
  
  
  
"You are on your own Lils" Sirius replied a twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes. His hairy was a rich chocolaty brown spiked in an unruly sort of way. No one dared get in James way when it came to Lily, he was relentless in his pursuit of her.  
  
  
  
"Come on Lils, what have you got to loose" James pleaded not taking his hands off of her.  
  
  
  
"Oh bloody hell, James-don't make me call you-Potter. Take your bloody hands off of me" Lily said wriggling free of his grip.  
  
  
  
"Lily we are meant to be together" James replied kissing her on the forehead "but I won't push you, for now..anyway."  
  
  
  
James let go of Lily then turned to their group of friends "Rayne-Sapphire nice to see you two" James said smiling at Lily's two best friends.  
  
  
  
"What, no hug. I tell you, Fire, always the innocent bystander never the receiver of hugs" Rayne said in mock hurt.  
  
  
  
Rayne Figg and Sapphire Figg were twin sisters, daughters of Arabella Figg. Both girls had sapphire eyes. Rayne had long sleek caramel brown hair while Sapphire had long wavy honey blonde hair. It was a mystery to most that the two girls were born with different hair color and structure.  
  
  
  
"I see your point, Storm" Sapphire replied shaking her head in disappointment.  
  
  
  
"I will swap ya any time" Lily said outraged "you can have him."  
  
  
  
"James is all yours, Lils" Rayne and Sapphire replied quickly. In their eyes James was a complete nut because of his obsession with Lily and his quest to prove his undying love.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" James replied "I am not that bad."  
  
  
  
"Thanks a lot, I thought you were supposed to be my friends" Lily retorted then muttered "not bad, my ass."  
  
  
  
"And a fine ass it is" James remarked tilting his head to the side to get a better view.  
  
  
  
"POTTER! Your eyes better not be focusing in on that general direction!" Lily screamed hitting him upside the head.  
  
  
  
"Ow!"  
  
  
  
"You could do worse" Remus added feeling slightly sorry for James. Remus had sandy brown hair flecked with gold and silky warm gray eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Snape could be the one chasing after your heart." Sirius put in a grimace on his face as he thought about it, clearly disgusted at the idea.  
  
  
  
"Ugh!" the three girls replied, shivering in disgust.  
  
  
  
"Did you have to mention that, Padfoot?" James asked grimacing as well.  
  
  
  
"I was only trying to make a point" Sirius replied matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"Point taken, let's talk about something else" Lily added.  
  
  
  
"Like my undying love for you" James replied wrapping his arms around her waist again.  
  
  
  
Lily's face went a deep crimson red. Truth was she did have a slight crush on him but with his reputation it wasn't worth the risk. There wasn't anything not to like about his appearance. He had a mop of messy jet black hair that was always standing up at odd angles. He had intense blue eyes that were always changing from a range of various blues. His face was tanned and charming. He had a body to die for, he was muscular but not overly so.  
  
  
  
"Oy Prongs, you are embarrassing the poor girl" Sirius interrupted after seeing the blush creep up on Lily's face.  
  
  
  
"Embarrassed, the only one who should be embarrassed is this prat" Lily spat, her face changing back to its normal color. Her embarrassed of James it was laughable, he was only making a fool of himself no one else.  
  
  
  
+++++  
  
  
  
Lily, Rayne and Sapphire were walking around Diagon Alley getting their school supplies for their (sixth) year of school. Lily had had enough of James and his absurd behavior. She dragged her two friends away from their other friends. James was a terrific friend up until the moment he starts hitting on her.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Lily grumbled.  
  
  
  
Her two friends had supposedly forgotten to tell her that they were meeting the marauders in the Leaky Cauldron. Lily of course found out upon arrival where James made an ass of himself and Lily.  
  
  
  
"What, we said we were meeting some friends" Rayne replied.  
  
  
  
"And you didn't ask who" Sapphire added.  
  
  
  
"Therefore it is your fault" Rayne finished.  
  
  
  
"My bloody fault if I had known I wouldn't have gone, one can only handle so much of Mister James Potter. He is absolutely nutters thinking that I am to believe one word that comes out of his mouth. They are lies all lies" Lily ranted to herself.  
  
  
  
Lily thought James had always been joking around with her, well not really but it made it easier for her to refuse him. She really liked James but told herself that he would only end up using her then go onto another conquest breaking her heart in the process.  
  
  
  
"Lils, why don't you admit it?" Rayne asked stopping Lily in her tracks.  
  
  
  
"Admit what?" Lily responded looking worriedly at Rayne.  
  
  
  
"That you like James" Sapphire replied smugly.  
  
  
  
"What the bloody hell are you two on? Smelling too much sulfur if you ask me. I do not AND I REPEAT do not like James in any way but platonic" Lily replied seething with anger.  
  
  
  
"And I repeat you can't hide your feelings from us" Rayne replied all knowing.  
  
  
  
"We can read you like a book" Sapphire added.  
  
  
  
"Fine, I like James don't go blabbing to him or the rest of the marauders" Lily replied knowing they weren't going to stop until they got the answers they wanted to hear.  
  
  
  
"We won't" the two replied.  
  
  
  
"Can we stop talking about James and talk about something much more important" Lily said calmly.  
  
  
  
"Quidditch!" Rayne replied excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Gossip!" Sapphire replied at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Blimey, why do I bother?" Lily asked in defeat. She wasn't a quidditch fanatic like Rayne and she wasn't into gossiping like Sapphire.  
  
  
  
+++++  
  
  
  
"OI PRONGS, YOU IN THERE?!"  
  
  
  
James snapped out of his fantasy about Lily and found his three friends staring at him with grins plastered across all of their faces. They knew where his mind had drifted off too.  
  
  
  
"Lady Lily, I presume" Sirius asked mischievously.  
  
  
  
"Naturally, who else" Remus replied matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
Lily always told him to leave her alone and give up on his fantasy of them being together because she would see to it that it never happened. James didn't believe this of course he saw the way she blushed when his name was mentioned and the way she would sneak peeks at him when she thought he wasn't looking. James was always looking though.  
  
  
  
James only dated other girls because he had hormones to deal with, he was sixteen after all. After a few weeks he would get bored with the girl, no one compared to Lily in his eyes and he doubted no one ever would.  
  
  
  
"Lily is perfect, there isn't one flaw about her, she is flawless" James replied dreamily.  
  
  
  
"Besides the fact that she won't give you a chance" Peter retorted.  
  
  
  
"Always looking on the bright side aren't you Wormtail?" Sirius asked sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Not really, true she may like him but she isn't going to be admitting it anytime soon" Remus remarked. He knew he was walking a thin line but James needed to face reality.  
  
  
  
"Give him a break guy's he can't help how he feels" Sirius interjected.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Padfoot" James replied smugly at least one of his friends was on his side.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome Prongs" Sirius replied just as smugly. He had a plan forming in his head all he needed was help from the other side, that being one of Lily's friends.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't encourage him" Remus said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"It isn't healthy" Peter put in.  
  
  
  
"Guys this year is going to be different" James replied "I have this feeling this is my year to win the one I love, Lily."  
  
  
  
"With some help" Sirius muttered to himself. This year was going to be James year Sirius was going to see to it. Mainly because he was tired of James spacing out every time Sirius tried talking to him, it was becoming rather irritating.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" the other three asked him.  
  
  
  
"Nothing" Sirius replied "oh, Quidditch" he said running to Quality Quidditch Supplies getting away from their curious gazes. Remus may help but the less who knew of his plan the better all he needed was one of her friends. Either Sapphire or Rayne, he wasn't sure which one at the moment. 


	2. Two

Crazy in Love  
  
  
  
By: Destiney Weasley  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, in this fic that includes the marauders, Lily and Arabella Figg or whom ever else may happen to show up in this fic.  
  
  
  
Summary: James is totally infatuated with Lily Evans. She secretly likes James but often tells him to bugger off afraid of ruining their friendship. What happens when two of their friends try to set them up? Utter chaos when Peter gets involved.  
  
  
  
--Chapter Two--  
  
  
  
Lily and her friends had run into Nathan Johnson in Diagon Alley. He was a seventh year Ravenclaw, who happened to be the Ravenclaw quidditch captain. Lily had really hit it off with him but didn't realize how well until she got an owl from him.  
  
  
  
"SAPPHIRE!"  
  
  
  
"RAYNE!"  
  
  
  
Lily heard footsteps coming up the steps, then her door burst open as the two girls came crashing threw it totally out of breath. Rayne had flour on her face and dough in her hands while Sapphire was holding an open bottle of nail polish, her fingers painted a soft lilac color.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Sapphire asked.  
  
  
  
"I didn't do it." Rayne replied out of habit "er, what is it that I didn't do by the way?"  
  
  
  
Lily had lived with the Figg family for the past two years ever since her parents were killed. Her sister Petunia wanted nothing to do with her or her kind. So Arabella Figg, being the kind and loving woman that she was, took Lily in under her wing to raise her along with the twins.  
  
  
  
"What did you do?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Me..er, nothing" Rayne replied focusing on her dough.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Sapphire asked for the second time.  
  
  
  
"You will never guess who wrote to me" Lily said cheerfully, she was smiling from ear to ear. She really liked Nathan and wanted to be more than just a friend.  
  
  
  
"Who" the two girls inquired.  
  
  
  
"Nathan Johnson" Lily replied dreamily.  
  
  
  
"What!?" Rayne exclaimed and questioned "that hot quidditch captain of Ravenclaw?"  
  
  
  
"That would be the one" Lily replied smugly. That sure was the one he was definitely hot with warm brown eyes, creamy rich brown hair, and a fit physique.  
  
  
  
"Not bad; he has a decent body, gets good grades..a prefect I am almost positive, and did I mention hot" Sapphire said, she knew everything about everyone at Hogwarts. She was gossip central.  
  
  
  
"Isn't he seeing Rachel McDonald?" Rayne asked.  
  
  
  
"That is so last year, he caught her cheating on him" Sapphire replied.  
  
  
  
"She cheated on him, what would possessive someone to cheat on him of all people. If I were to cheat I would do the cheating with him not against him" Lily added.  
  
  
  
"You know Lily dearest, I know another fine quidditch captain. He has a great body, gets top grades, is double the hotness of Nathan and is funny as all hell gone west" Rayne said amusedly.  
  
  
  
"I would have to agree with Rayne on this one" Sapphire added.  
  
  
  
"If you think he is so hot and so funny, why don't you date him?" Lily asked angrily.  
  
  
  
"Because James is a nut" Sapphire replied matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"So I deserve the nut, I don't like nuts" Lily whined.  
  
  
  
"Yes you do" Rayne replied.  
  
  
  
"You admitted it" Sapphire confirmed.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I thought that my admitting my tiny AND I MEAN TINY crush on James would mean that the two of you would stop talking about him. Instead you are bringing him up more and more. I see the fruit loop everyday during the school year and now you are bringing the almond into our summer, which is supposed to be......how should I say this, nut free" Lily ranted.  
  
  
  
Lily was trying to forget about James and her feelings for him. She couldn't do that with her two best friends always bringing him into their conversations. She wanted to know how she was supposed to suppress her feelings if James is brought into every conversation they have.  
  
  
  
"Fine, no more about James" Rayne replied stopping Lily's rant.  
  
  
  
"So the other prat wants to date you then?" Sapphire asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Yes Nathan asked me out and I am going to give it a go" Lily replied.  
  
  
  
"That is great!" Sapphire exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah great" Rayne muttered.  
  
  
  
"So, is it official are you two an item?" Sapphire asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah as soon as I owl him back my answer" Lily replied smiling.  
  
  
  
"Er, if you will excuse me, I have some..homework to do" Rayne said somberly.  
  
  
  
"Homework?" Sapphire and Lily questioned.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's right homework" Rayne said defiantly.  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Nothing" Rayne replied quickly, a little two quickly according to Lily.  
  
  
  
"No, something is definitely not right" Sapphire retorted staring suspiciously at her sister.  
  
  
  
"I am just feeling a little under the weather" Rayne added after seeing the looks they were giving her "well cheerio."  
  
  
  
Lily watched as she turned and walked away from the room before they could ask her anymore questions. Lily looked at her disbelievingly. Rayne couldn't possibly be jealous of Lily, could she? Why was she acting so strange, like some travesty had been committed. Lily didn't like the way Rayne was acting, not one bit, it was very suspicious.  
  
  
  
+++++  
  
  
  
Sirius was pacing his family parlor. He had just gotten an urgent owl from Rayne she was going to show up any minute now, according to the letter. She had some important information on the Lily and James situation. What it was, Sirius wasn't sure as she hadn't written in the letter any of the details. He had chosen Rayne over Sapphire because Sapphire liked to blab and couldn't keep secrets as well as Rayne.  
  
  
  
Rayne showed up five minutes later using the floo network "so, what's up, what was so urgent that you needed to see me in person?" Sirius asked "didn't get enough of me in fourth year, huh?"  
  
  
  
"Fourth year, fourth year" Rayne questioned as she pondered "What happened in fourth year? Let me think I got nothing, at least nothing important otherwise I would have remembered."  
  
  
  
"Come on, how can you play me like that?" Sirius asked in mock hurt.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't my sister?" Rayne asked continuing her charade "she is the blonde Figg after all."  
  
  
  
"You know you will always remember those two months as they were the best months of your life" Sirius replied. He had dated her for two months back in fourth year, most noted that this was his longest relationship ever.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah baby" Rayne said sarcastically "anyway I came to tell you about Lily, so don't get so full of yourself next time."  
  
  
  
"Right..now, what did you want to tell me about Lily?" Sirius questioned.  
  
  
  
"Lily has a boyfriend, one going by the name of Nathan Johnson. You know that really hot seventh year, oh my God is he hot, I wouldn't mind a go at him come to think of it" Rayne replied.  
  
  
  
"I know that prat, he dated Rachel McDonald" Sirius retorted.  
  
  
  
"How could she even cheat on him?" Rayne asked forgetting why she was there in the first place "he is so hot."  
  
  
  
"Well, when you think about who she cheated on him with, there really was no contest" Sirius replied pompously. She had cheated on Nathan with him.  
  
  
  
"Who?" Rayne questioned curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
  
  
"Me" Sirius replied proudly.  
  
  
  
"Pig" Rayne shot back disgustedly.  
  
  
  
"A damn good looking one, I might add" Sirius retorted.  
  
  
  
"Okay, can we say egotists?" Rayne replied rolling her eyes "Anyway, can we get back to Lily? As I was saying Lily is the proud new girlfriend of Nathan, so where does that leave us?"  
  
  
  
"Not a problem" Sirius replied.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Rayne questioned in confusion. It was so a problem, with Lily dating Nathan, there was no way for them to get her together with James.  
  
  
  
"You are going to break them up" Sirius replied casually.  
  
  
  
Rayne was outraged and appalled. He wanted her to come in between Lily and Nathan by basically coming onto Nathan "Oh bloody hell, have you freakin lost your sanity? I will not do that to my best friend."  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked as if it were no big deal.  
  
  
  
"Why not? Oh, you are bloody insane. I would be known as the whore of Hogwarts, not to mention that Lily would never speak to me again. Friends don't do that sort of thing to each other, it is ludicrous" Rayne replied hotly.  
  
  
  
"Look, how else are we going to break them apart?" Sirius asked logically.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you talk one of your little whores into doing it, because I sure as hell am not a whore and I don't know what gave you that idea, you stupid git" Rayne said angrily.  
  
  
  
"Fine, maybe I will" Sirius retorted "I know you aren't a whore, lord knows I know from first hand experience."  
  
  
  
"Not for lack of trying though, men are such pigs" Rayne replied hotly.  
  
  
  
"And women are too bloody sensitive" Sirius added.  
  
  
  
Rayne turned and walked back over to the fireplace, muttering curses under her breath. Sirius could be such a jack ass at times. It was a wonder why they were still friends, they had nothing in common. Well maybe quidditch but that wasn't much to base a friendship on. Although there was that time after they broke up it was hell until they decided to be friends again. Maybe she did need him as a friend.  
  
  
  
+++++  
  
  
  
Sirius had just sat James down and told him about Lily's new boyfriend. James wasn't affected by it, somehow he knew that the relationship wouldn't work out, it was doomed to failure. He did however have other things on his mind, like why Lily wouldn't give him a chance.  
  
  
  
"Why doesn't she like me?" James asked depressed as he thought about it.  
  
  
  
"She does" Sirius replied matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"How would you know?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"I have heard from a close friend of hers" Sirius said mysteriously.  
  
  
  
"What did you hear?" James asked his attitude doing a total one eighty. He was right she does like him, his intuition hasn't been wrong all along like he was starting to suspect. Still if she liked him why wasn't she admitting it to him.  
  
  
  
"Prongs you are trying way to hard. For now just try being her friend, listening to her, being there when she needs someone to lean on and most importantly stop fawning all over her" Sirius replied.  
  
  
  
"I don't know I really like her. I am just showing her how much I like her" James retorted.  
  
  
  
"To her you are joking around, she doesn't know that you are being serious. And it does get kind of irritating to see one of the most eligible bachelors at Hogwarts acting like a crazed lunatic when ever Lily is present" Sirius said.  
  
  
  
"Is that what she wants, just a friend. I can't be just a friend to her" James said honestly "I can't bottle my feelings up like that, she may be able too but I can't."  
  
  
  
"Going the way you are, is a turn off to her" Sirius replied "it is sort of sick in a twisted sort of way."  
  
  
  
"Alright..for now, I will just be her friend. No more hugging, kissing, asking her out. For now, anyway" James remarked sourly. This was going to be tough for him, turning off his feelings was something he has never done before but it was worth a shot if it would work in the end. James and Lily were destined to be together, he just knew it. 


End file.
